The Phantom, The Vicomte, or Neither
by La Fantasma
Summary: Christine doesn't want to choose between Erik and Raoul. A fourth breaks into the triangle and advises neither. But Erik has other ideas...
1. Default Chapter

1 The Phantom, The Vicomte, or Neither  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Esther. All the others belong to Gaston Leroux and so forth…  
  
All was silent in the city of Paris. The air was chilled and there was no moon or stars out. The silence was broken by the sound of footsteps rushing down the empty stairs and corridor and the click of a key as it opened the door to the flat. Christine Daae closed the door behind her and leaned against it trying to catch her breath. She hurried to windows and locked them. She turned to the mirror hung up on one of the walls. A wave of guilt and terror swept over her and she shivered, but not because of the frigid air outside.  
  
She found some cloth and sheets and quickly draped them over all the mirrors, even the small hand-mirror, which she covered with a handkerchief. Her blue eyes fell on the windows once more and she pulled the curtains over them. She glanced around the room and grew frightened. It was too dark. She quickly pulled the curtains apart but it still seemed much to dark.  
  
In her haste, she had pulled one of the curtains down completely. She helplessly stared at the material and let it fall from her hand, collecting in a pile on the floor. Christine lit a lamp and fell into a chair. She brushed a lock of hair away from her eyes and tried to collect her thoughts. Everything had gone as planned. They had performed the phantom's opera but immediately afterwards he had come for her and Raoul had followed.  
  
She closed her eyes tightly, hoping to get the picture of her childhood sweetheart caught by the Punjab Lasso. And the both of them, forcing her to choose between them. How could she choose? She couldn't. She ran away from both of them. In her many trips down to the Phantom's lair she had come to know the passage ways well. Now she was alone in her flat, not knowing what had happened to either of them. And she was still wearing the wedding dress that Erik had given her.  
  
Christine sighed and went to her room. Perhaps sleep would help clear her mind. She took the dress off and carefully hung it in her closet making sure her other clothes would not crush or wrinkle the delicate fabric. But sleep didn't come easily to Christine Daae. She kept tossing and turning in the night, thinking of all the things that could of happened after she had left.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Christine forgot about breakfast. She needed to find out what happened. If she didn't she was sure she'd go mad. Maybe Meg knew but if not surly her mother, the ballet mistress, did. She paced about her flat and silently scolded herself for stalling. What was she afraid of? Was there anything to be afraid of? She bit her lip and stood in front of the door. Her hand timidly reached the door knob.  
  
Suddenly a knocking came from outside the door. She took a few steps back and eyed the door. Who was behind it? Could it be Meg? Had something happened? Or was it just the landlady come to complain about her pacing? She was startled out of her thoughts by the knob twisting. She heard a soft sigh from behind the door. It could be nothing but Christine secretly prayed whoever it was would just go away. There was a scraping sound like that of metal against the keyhole. Was this person trying to get in?  
  
There was a click and the door slowly pushed open. Christine stood frozen in place and held her breath. A woman stepped into the room. She looked up and her soft brown eyes widened a bit at seeing Christine. She wore white from head to foot. She was slightly taller than Christine with tightly curled blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. She had a rosy color to her skin and wore no make-up or jewelry. Her lips pulled back to show her teeth which were fine except for two that pointed on her top jaw.  
  
"Honestly, Christine," she spoke softly. "I may be infamous but I wouldn't expect my own sister to shut me out."  
  
Christine's lips parted and her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"My sister? But she was left in a…" She started. The woman finished for her.  
  
"Convent? You didn't expect me to stay there and join the order did you? Oh no, as soon as I was able I came looking for you. I didn't think you'd still be here. In fact," she paused and laughed lightly. "I hardly recognize you."  
  
She held out her arms to Christine. Christine hesitated before rushing to her sister's arms.  
  
"Oh, it's so nice to see you, Christine." She said in almost a whisper. Christine paused. Erik had said her name like that. She shook the memory out of her head.  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Esther." She said happily. Finally, after all those months something nice was happening.  
  
"Christine," Esther started and then blushed slightly. "I hate to ask but do you think you could put up with me for a few days? Just until I find some place else?"  
  
"How can you ask such a question?" Christine asked, pulling away. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you like!" She brushed a tear of joy from her eye.  
  
"Thank you." Esther said softly and closed the door behind her.  
  
Christine breathed a sigh of relief. Her father couldn't take them both travelling so her elder sister had to stay behind. It had been awful leaving her but now she was here and she felt so grateful to be able to talk to someone. Especially now. Esther surveyed the flat and glanced upon the mirrors.  
  
"If those were black I'd think someone had died." She commented quietly. Christine paused and turned to her sister.  
  
"Esther, papa is…" She started but Esther held up a hand to silence her.  
  
"I know." She looked down at the floor. "But now I can take care of you."  
  
Christine smiled and picked up a photograph and looked at it.  
  
"Unless, of course," Esther added, smiling. "You've found a gentleman friend to do that for me."  
  
Suddenly reality struck Christine and the picture fell to the floor making a loud clatter. Esther froze then spun around sharply to find the cause of the loud noise. When she saw the fear in her sister's eyes she frowned in concern.  
  
"Christine…what is it?" She asked timidly.  
  
Christine turned to her and a tear fell down her cheek. She had to tell someone. She started to tell her of Raoul first because she had known him but not as well. For a moment she grinned. Christine was confused at first but then blushed remembering how she teased them about liking each other. Then she told the rest in an emotional outpour. About Erik, about what had happened, and everything else. At the end she was sobbing uncontrollably and looked for some reaction from her sister.  
  
"So what should I do?" She choked out.  
  
"Nothing." Esther hissed.  
  
Christine was surprised at her tone even though it remained soft. Esther cleared her throat.  
  
"I mean, I don't think you should do anything. From what you've told me I almost don't want to believe you but you never usually make up the stories, you just dream about them. Raoul was a very nice boy but he seems to have grown a habit of jumping to conclusions or so we might say. But this other one, who claimed to be the Angel of Music…" She clenched her fist and took a breath. "I'm not really in favor of either. I don't know them but I think they've both acted horribly. So your solution is, either choose one now or start over and tell them not to rush you. If they don't play nice, choose neither." 


	2. Chapter 2

*Authors Note* - I hope this is better. Oh and just to let you know, even though I'm sure you know, I had to change the ending so this story would fit. Just a warning: Raoul is in this chapter. The phantom is in the next one. Disclaimer is the same.  
  
  
  
Christine felt her heart grow heavy, though her tears had stopped. A look of confusion spread across her face in question to her sister's suggestion. Esther just stood there gazing at nothing but thinking hardly. A slight smirk crept over her but disappeared as quickly as it had come. She focused on her puzzled sister.  
  
"You know, my dear, maybe you should go with that nice little boy you once knew."  
  
She took out an apple from her pocket and started to polish it as though she were more concerned with it than her sister's current situation.  
  
"I mean, I don't think you should trust this other person. His intentions just don't seem respectable."  
  
Her eyes darted toward Christine for a moment then rested upon her apple once more. Christine stood up and stared at her sister in shock with a hurt look on her face.  
  
"But how can you say that? You don't even know him. No one could possibly be as trustworthy as Erik!" She stamped her small foot on the floor as if to prove her point.  
  
"Really? Is that a fact?" She sighed and twirled a strand of her hair. "But he lied to you, didn't he?"  
  
Eyes still on her apple, Esther tried hard not to laugh in delight. But she just couldn't resist to smile and pretended her answer didn't matter much. Christine paused and shyly looked down.  
  
"Well, yes, but I could probably tell him anything." Her minded wandered a moment to when she still believed he was her angel.  
  
"Maybe you're right!" Esther said sharply, practically grinning. "After all, everybody tells a few white lies at least once. On second thought, maybe you should choose him, Raoul may still be the weak and scrawny little boy he always was." She added with pride.  
  
"But that's not true, either." Christine protested. "He's really quite handsome now and just as sweet as he always was." She blushed slightly.  
  
At the thought of Raoul, the little boy whom she had teased when he was Christine's playmate, being handsome she almost laughed but her amusement was cut short. She frowned in defeat.  
  
"Esther," Christine called to her. "Tell me, what is so intriguing about that apple?" She rose and eyebrow in suspicion as she finally noticed her sister's attention towards it. Esther turned to her with frozen shock on her face. She forced a smile.  
  
"Oh, nothing at all." She giggled, tossing it on a chair. But her laughter was weak. "Please don't take my words in offense, Christine. I just wanted to see who you'd automatically defend if I tried to insult them. I'm afraid that didn't work." She glanced down and traced a circle on the floor with the pointed toe of her shoes. "Well, on to plan B."  
  
"What's that?" Christine inquired, nervously. She bit her lower lip.  
  
"Oh, don't do that, Christine." She said on noticing her sister. "It's an awful habit and your lips will end up like mine." She mimicked her sister's action by biting her own lower lip. "Just asking but how far have you gone in these relationships?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Christine asked, feeling quite puzzled.  
  
"Oh, I just mean is it anything serious or is it just pleasant visiting?" Esther replied, trying not to confuse her sister. She wouldn't blame here if she didn't understand, though. She was awful at explaining things.  
  
"Oh! Well I'm…" Christine paused. "I'm sort of engaged."  
  
"Sort of?" Her eyes widened. "Well, we'll just have to return the ring."  
  
Christine nodded and went to her room. She came back holding the ring and gave it to Esther. Her sister glanced at it then whistled loudly.  
  
"Pretty." She started to button up her coat. "If you're so unsure then why did you accept his proposal? Where does Raoul live?"  
  
Christine scribbled his address on a scrap of paper and handed it to her sister.  
  
"Well, I'm sort of the one who brought it up." Christine stammered, uneasily.  
  
"That's sort of unorthodox ain't it?" Esther stuffed the scrap of paper into her pocket and picked up her apple. "Just wondering Christine but I'm not sort of an aunt am I?" She asked putting exaggerated emphasis on 'sort of'.  
  
"Of course not." Christine said. "So what are you going to tell him?"  
  
"That you changed your mind and aren't sure." She answered simply. At seeing a shocked look on her sister's face Esther hastily added. "We're women, it's natural for us to be choosy. Now I'll just give this back and you take a rest." She turned to leave.  
  
"What about the dress?" Christine asked, shyly.  
  
"Well, I'm not taking it. Raoul can just get it himself." She said over her shoulder.  
  
"But Raoul didn't give me the dress." Christine murmured weakly.  
  
Esther was just about to close the door but stopped. Her head peaked out from behind the door.  
  
"Then just who, if I may be so bold to ask, did?" She said.  
  
"Erik did." Christine replied. Esther nodded but then Christine added. "He also gave me the ring, too."  
  
"Christine," Esther asked in a confused tone. "I'm must be a little muddled. Who are you engaged to?"  
  
"Raoul." She answered plainly.  
  
"Oh, I'm going to need serious therapy after this." Esther muttered, shaking her head. "I almost forgot to ask, where does this other one…Erik was it? Where does he live?"  
  
"Somewhere in the Paris Opera House."  
  
"Well!" Esther said clapping her hands and rubbing them together. "This may take a while. Well, I'm not taking that dress so he'll have to come get it"  
  
"Here!" Christine gasped. "Come here?"  
  
"No, Christine," her sister muttered sarcastically. "We're going to mail it to him. To 'somewhere in the Opera House'. She shook her head and cupped her sister face in her hands. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. You just get some rest, okay darling? You're sure you'll be alright?"  
  
Christine nodded and tried to smile.  
  
"Good, then I'm off!" Esther beamed and turned to the door but stopped again. "One more question! Did Raoul give you a ring?"  
  
"Yes." Christine said then added sadly. "But Erik took it."  
  
Esther moaned and rolled her eyes. And then with a wave of her hand she walked out of the flat, closing the door behind her.  
  
  
  
Esther looked on at the De Chagny manor and took a bite after her extremely well polish apple. She started skipping on the pathway but stopped and decided it was better to walk. After all, she was dealing with very serious business. She paused at the door and glanced up. It was a little way of telling her if it was as big as it seemed. It wasn't too massive or elaborate but it was impressive.  
  
"So Raoul lives here?" She mused, pocketing her apple after wrapping it in a handkerchief. She sighed and knocked on the door. It would be nice to see him again.  
  
A little maid opened the door. She seemed very agitated and nervous. Indeed, she seemed like she had not slept in a while for she was pale and her hair was a mess.  
  
"Is the um…" She paused to remember his title. "Is the Vicomte de Chagny in?"  
  
This seemed to make her more anxious and Esther stepped back because the little maid seemed to be on the verge of an emotional outburst. She turned away and seemed to be speaking to someone behind the door. Esther could hear some of what they said though they spoke hurriedly and in hushed voices.  
  
"It's that woman! The one causing this trouble." She heard the little maid say.  
  
"Are you sure?" Came a deeper female voice.  
  
"Yes!" The maid whispered excitedly. "Just as he described her!"  
  
She didn't hear anymore but suddenly the maid rushed away and another woman, very cross looking and broad appeared. Esther tried to smile and stand straight but the way the woman looked at her was making her nervous.  
  
"Who shall I say is calling upon the Vicomte?" She asked stiffly.  
  
"Um…you may say that Sandra Reth is here and wishes to see him." She lied, trying to add an air of sophistication. She suddenly didn't think it right to say her name at the moment. Did it really matter?  
  
This definitely changed the attitude of the woman. Her eyes widened and she tried to act humble.  
  
"Oh forgive me," she started. "I'm afraid you cannot see him."  
  
Esther was about to protest and ask for an explanation till another voice called out.  
  
"It's alright. I'll see her." The woman stepped aside and Esther peered in to see the owner of the voice. Her mouth fell open in shock as a very handsome young man walked down the long stairway. Surely this could not be Raoul? But as she could see his features more closely she easily recognized that boyish face of his. He too paused a moment and stared at her like he was sure he knew her but then smiled and shook his head. Esther sighed in relief. Perhaps it was best he didn't recognize her. He took her hand, bowed and lowered his head to kiss her hand but as he did so he winced and his hand went up to his neck.  
  
"Forgive me." He said rubbing his sore neck. "What may I do for you, Mademoiselle?"  
  
"Oh, I simply wished to give you a message." Esther replied calmly.  
  
"Oh?" He looked her over and grinned. "Well, you'd be the most attractive message boy I've ever seen."  
  
Esther blushed and giggled slightly but she stopped and scolded herself for doing so.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry. I suppose I should get on with it." She apologized. "You are, no doubt, an acquaintance of Mademoiselle Christine Daae?"  
  
A look of worry and concern spread over his face.  
  
"Oh, my dear Christine, what is it? Has something happened?" He asked.  
  
"Oh no." Esther said quickly. "She is perfectly fine but quite confused at the moment and is reconsidering your engagement."  
  
"But why?" Raoul implored anxiously. "What could have changed her mind? It's that wretched creature, isn't it? He's manipulating her again."  
  
"No!" Esther said sternly although she started to feel very nervous. What was he talking about? "You misunderstand me, she is not refusing you. She apologizes for this but she just needs time to think. She feels that certain events rushed her into her decision."  
  
"Oh, my poor darling," he moaned. "But why does she not come?"  
  
"Because she was afraid of hurting you. She's much too kind and she'd never bring herself up to say what she thinks if she thought it would displease anyone. That's why I come on her behalf." She answered hastily. "I'm sure you've nothing to worry about. It's better this way."  
  
"Yes, I suppose it isn't really her fault. It's his." He said 'his' in a disgusted tone but then turned to Esther with understanding. "Would you please tell Mademoiselle Daae that if she needs anything she should not hesitate to ask me?"  
  
"Certainly." Esther said smiling. "Now I'm afraid I must go." And with that she walked out the door. When she was outside, she quickly jotted a few notes down on a small notebook from her hand bag. Then she took a deep breath and headed for the Paris Opera House. 


End file.
